


Rule No.DiNozzo

by black_f73



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1521455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_f73/pseuds/black_f73





	Rule No.DiNozzo

“联邦探员！放下你的武器！”

Tony举着枪，手指搭在扳机上，他努力的控制着自己的语气和音量，不会太强，让对方感到走投无路，也不会太弱，让对方有机会心存侥幸，他只希望眼前这个混蛋能够照他说的做，把那个黑乎乎的枪口移开，好让他们健全的解决这件事儿。

然后他毫无疑问的听到了一声枪响，Tony懊恼的按下扳机，嫌犯倒地的时候他忍不住骂出声来，这招见鬼的从来都没用，他们总是会开枪！

Tony还记得Gibbs给他上的第一堂课，那是在三年前，他还在Baltimor警局，刚刚结束一场卧底，后遗症无限侵蚀着他的生活，他没办法一个人在家呆着，于是他提前结束休假回来上班。那之后的第一个案子，他第一次听说了NCIS，还有那位冷酷的联邦特别探员，Gibbs，那并不是一个愉快的过程，更不用说Tony还搞砸了，他在开枪的时候犹豫了，虽然没有任何人受伤，但他从Gibbs的眼神里他就知道，自己搞砸了。

Tony发现他很难不去在乎这件事，确切来说他很难不去在乎Gibbs，他不能让自己在那个男人眼里留下一个搞砸了的眼神然后就让事情这么结束。Gibbs就像某种会上瘾的东西，或者说，更像是个老虎机，他赞许你，你会想要的更多，他对你失望，你会想把它挣回来。然后等你反应过来，发现自己一辈子就在干这个了。

然后在案子结束后，Tony加入了NCIS。

Gibbs告诉了他那条规则， 他的第一堂课，在之后的三年里，Tony记住了所有的Gibbs的规则，唯独那一条，Tony知道那一条不在编号里，如果非要说，它只能是Rule No.DiNozzo。它不属于其他任何NCIS探员，它是Gibbs单独给他的，因为他总是在这事儿上搞砸。

首先确保自己的安全，DiNozzo。

Tony感到一种矛盾的疼痛从胸口上蔓延起来，既尖锐，又钝滞，Tony想这大概就是搞砸了的感觉。这事儿挺锉的，唯一值得庆幸的是Gibbs不在现场。

然后他倒了下去。

Gibbs不久前还和他谈过这件事，在海军陆战队招募官连续狙击事件结束后，那次Tony并没有受伤，狙击枪沿着他的半边身形在后面的墙上画了一排弹孔，Tony拿西部片开了这事儿整整一个星期的玩笑，几乎让Kate举枪帮他把另外半边画完。但在Gibbs的特别会议室里，用Gibbs的方式谈完之后，Tony宁可自己卧在床上奄奄一息。

Gibbs是对的，他不能总是等着对方向他打出来一排的子弹他才还击，他不可能总那么幸运。

比如说现在。

Tony觉得自己现在就像是潜在海底，水压包裹着他，他感到窒息，他从来没有想过死亡原来是一个如此缓慢的过程，他仰着头，看着那些波光潋滟的人，来来回回的医护人员，Kate，McGee，过一会儿可能还有Ducky，Palmer和Abby，就像在上演慢动作锦集，他们的声音是老式Walkman没电的时候发出的那种呆滞又搞笑的声音。Tony觉得他可以用这个逗笑往他身上插了一堆东西的那个漂亮医生，可是他发不出声音来。他又搞砸了。

但他觉得他至少想要说出来一声，sorry，Boss。

Tony的抽屉里有一封信，就在他代为保管的那些勋章下面，在Gibbs教给Probie未雨绸缪这个词之前它就放在那里了。他很感谢Gibbs亲手确认遗物的习惯。这封信Tony更新了四次，添加，删除，重新誊写，他觉得没有什么是他想要Gibbs知道而他将永远没机会说的事了。

除了他删除了“sorry”这个单词。因为Gibbs说这是软弱的象征，但是他现在才知道原来他将死之前会为此而后悔，他说只是因为他需要说。

sorry，Boss。

然后他的头顶被轻微的拍了一下。

“首先确保自己的安全，”Gibbs低沉而坚定的命令穿过所有杂乱的，叫他坚持住的声音和那些深深的海水到达他的意识深处，无比清晰，Tony想那一定是因为他的Boss是贴在他耳朵边儿上说的，比较占便宜，然后他在这个答案上画了一个叉。

“又一次，”Gibbs说，“这事儿我们还没完，明白吗，Tony。”

Tony张了张嘴。

“gotcha，boss。”他听见自己这么说。


End file.
